


Homesteading

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Bucky welcomes Steve back from a solo mission with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesteading

Steve’s not really sure when, exactly, he started to think of the Fort as home. Three years is a long time to fight a war, though, and part of him supposes it’s only natural that the friends and associates he surrounds himself with every day should feel more familial than the distant, beloved, land he serves. He’s peeled potatoes for his mother and for Sergeant Duffy, but the latter’s kitchen is more tangible and less dependent upon memories. Bucky will never replace Arnie, but the bullies Cap and Bucky fight together are far more substantial than the bullies of Steve’s youth.

He wants to feel guilty for the misplaced affections, but as he slips into his tent to change the sight lounging on his bed makes regret impossible.

"It’s about time," Bucky complains as Steve slips off the cowl. "First you insist on leaving me behind, then you take your sweet old time in getting back."

"Sorry, Pal. I would have taken you along if I could have."

"Sure, Sure. Probably didn’t even notice I wasn’t there."

"That couldn’t be more untrue, Buck, and you know it. Tell me how things were while I was gone?"

"Oh, I had a swell time _homesteading_ ," Bucky answers sarcastically. "Let’s see…you missed McGurk getting KP _again_ …Grimwald cheated at cards with Connors and got a broken nose _again_ …Bentley got another sappy bunch ‘a letters from home and cried like a girl for three days over them _again_ …Evans saw Bentley’s sappy letters and whined like a pansy for four days 'cause his girl ain’t writin’ him _again_ …"

"You know, you might not believe it, but it’s those little every day occurrences that make me miss the old place so much while I’m gone."

"If that’s true, Steve ol’ buddy, I worry about you. And anyway, didn’t you miss _me_?"

"Of course I did." Steve listens carefully, making sure no one is approaching the tent before he leans down and steals a kiss. He means it to be gentle, but Bucky, is, as always, impatient, and both deepens and hardens the kiss. When Bucky lets him talk again, he adds, "But I noticed you didn’t seem to want to tell me much about what you were up to while I was gone."

Bucky responds by pulling up his shirt sleeve. "Got this while you were out playing hero without me."

Bucky’s eyebrows wriggle in anticipation of the disapproval he believes is coming, and with good reason. Steve had made his opinions on the things quite clear when Smitty had gotten his.

Which is likely the reason Bucky is sporting one now.

Steve’s fingers trace the pattern, but the irritation Bucky is expecting doesn’t come. The pattern isn’t truly capable of marring the younger man’s skin. All it does is remind Steve how much he’s missed the ability to touch his partner.

"Welcome back, Private Rogers," Bucky whispers as Steve turns his efforts away from his own clothes and towards removing Bucky’s.

"It’s good to be home."


End file.
